


Tea, perhaps?

by Rubidium118, Saladita12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lily Evans Potter & Narcissa Black Malfoy Friendship, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Malfoy Manor, Playdates, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin!Harry Potter - Freeform, Tea, Tea builds friendships, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubidium118/pseuds/Rubidium118, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladita12/pseuds/Saladita12
Summary: (An AU where Lily and Harry managed to escape. It was James' sacrifice that saved them.)Lily Potter liked to think of herself as a sensible, open-minded woman, So, when her darling Harry had come home for the winter holidays during his first year at Hogwarts, Lily had accepted him in all his Slytherin glory. However, when he had proudly announced that Draco Malfoy was his best friend and had excitedly told her about an invitation to the Manor for a playdate, she, admittedly, had to stop herself from cringing.





	Tea, perhaps?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubidium118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubidium118/gifts).



> Just a little snippet my darling wife and I came up with in December, 2016.

Lily Potter liked to think of herself as a sensible, open-minded woman who could normally see past the House of other people and treat them warmly despite past disagreements. Her restored friendship with Severus was a very obvious example of that. She also liked to think that people deserved second chances.

So, when her darling Harry had come home for the winter holidays during his first year at Hogwarts, proud of his green and silver colours and more confident than when he had left, Lily had accepted him in all his Slytherin glory. She had gushed at how the green in his robes made his eyes pop, had smiled indulgently at how he told her how cool his friends were and how pretty the Common Room was. However, when he had proudly announced that Draco Malfoy was his best friend and had excitedly told her about an invitation to the Manor for a playdate, she, admittedly, had to stop herself from cringing.

It was no secret within the Wizarding World that there was no lost love between the Potters and the Malfoys. For one, the Potters were friends with the Weasleys, whose blood feud with the Malfoys was legendary within the Wizarding community. Also, the Potters were known to be Muggle supporters, an opinion that the Malfoys did not share in the least. Add to that the fact that she herself was of muggle descent, and you had an unpleasant potion in the brewing. Still, she knew she had to suck up her doubts and prepare herself for the -certainly- most awkward gathering one could imagine. Anything for her darling boy.

The fact that Draco Malfoy had befriended Harry, despite of his name and blood-status, should say something about how the boy had been raised.

Right?

 

* * *

 

  
Lily had not been wrong when she had predicted that Harry visiting Draco would be an awkward event. But it had proved to be even more so than she thought.

  
Narcissa Malfoy was a difficult woman to read.

  
Sitting down next to her in her simple pink baggy sweater and high-waisted mum-jeans when the blonde woman wore an exquisite afternoon gown that seemed to change colour every time the woman moved was nerve-wracking. Not to mention that she felt woefully underdressed and more than once she had wondered if she was expected to stay for a formal party or something along those lines. Aside from what Severus had mentioned here and there, Lily didn't know much about Narcissa; the woman had been five years her senior at Hogwarts and a Slytherin to boot. She knew she had been a Prefect (and then Head-Girl), and she knew her to be Lucius Malfoy's wife. But, was she as prejudiced as Bellatrix and her husband, or was she more like Andromeda and Sirius?

Lily bit her lip, not knowing what to say to the woman sitting next to her. Her icy blue eyes hadn't left her son -who was reading something or another to an engrossed Harry-, and, while she said eyes relected the kind of love Lily saw in the mirror every day, her whole face was blank and her posture stiff.

  
She sighed and focused on Harry, only to be startled by Narcissa's voice. 

  
"Tea, perhaps?"

  
Her voice was different than how Lily remembered it to be while they had been in school, she now noted -not that she had heard her speak a great many times, and certainly not to her-, although it held the same ring to it. It reminded Lily of a chime.

  
"Ah, yes, please," said Lily, always grateful for tea.

  
With pleasant surprise, she found Narcissa bending slightly in order to reach the newly-brewed pot of tea. Soon enough, the rich aroma of the gently seeped leaves reached Lily's nose and she couldn't help but feel comfort from it. Black, with a hint of sweet citrus.  
  
Orange pekoe?

  
"Indeed."

  
It seemed she had spoken out loud. Oops. Hesitatingly, Lily looked at Narcissa and found herself pleasantly surprised when she found that the older woman sported a tiny smile on her tinted lips.

  
"How do you take it? I find that a hint of honey brings out the citrus in the tea..."

  
Lily smiled back. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> We added so much to this headcanon, it's insane. I might add it later.


End file.
